


The Breakfast Club

by courgette96



Series: Lords of Wild Space [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Evil Space Boyfriends, Hux and Kylo flirt like Anakin and Padme, Lady Hux is the woman who raised Hux, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Slave Kylo Ren, Warlord Hux, While Lady Hux watches on in horror, casual discussion of slavery, warlord au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courgette96/pseuds/courgette96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnora Hux had intended on talking to her son. Instead, she finds Kylo, and the conversation is just as worthwhile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Breakfast Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sithmarauder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithmarauder/gifts).



> Welcome to: Lady Hux and Kylo sit down and talk for a bit: the fic! 
> 
> That's really all there is to it, but I hope you enjoy! I'm gifting this fic to Sithmarauder, who gave me the excuse I needed to write more Lady Hux!
> 
> Betad by the amazing Wren_ofthewildwood, who is so helpful and so patient I don't even have the words!

Magnora Hux walked with her head held high, her shoulders back, projecting an aura of entitled confidence that had been drilled into her during her younger years. Her parents had insisted that she adopt such an attitude, expecting her to live among the upper class of the then growing Empire. Though events hadn’t turned out the way they had anticipated, the skill had still proved useful all through her life.

With a dead husband and a young child to take care of, what weapon did she have other than her determination and her refusal to diminish herself for others?

Of course, those difficult years could not be overcome with pride alone, and she had to humble herself many times for the sake of their continued survival. Unsavory work and reluctant groveling, traveling from system to system in order to evade the never ending struggles between war tribes. Keeping her son safe.

Brendan was to be the one to bring them out of their perpetual insecurity. She couldn’t allow him to be harmed. 

More importantly, he was her son. She would have fought an entire war by herself for him.

Those days were far behind her now, though. Now people parted before her as she walked, inclined their heads in respect when she greeted them. They called her “Lady Hux”, despite the fact that she had no true status nor lands that would justify the title.

Then again, when one’s son was a king in all but name, it was not inappropriate to be treated as royalty.

And what a king Brendan was proving himself to be, she thought fondly. Her clever child, hungry and ambitious, with all of her determination and all of his late father’s shrewdness. She always had high expectations for him, and he exceeded them by far. Out of all the self-proclaimed war-chiefs in the Outer Rim, he was the only one worthy of the title. 

His was the only army that was not only stable, but growing. Her son was a conqueror.

Magnora wondered how much of that ambition was innate to Brendan, and how much of it was the result of years running from conflict. He had been so prideful as a child; Magnora would see his face scrunch up in frustrated anger whenever she pulled him away from conflict. 

It was as if he were making up for all those unfought battles now. He led campaign after campaign, taking down one war chief after the next. Magnora would call it reckless if it weren’t for his continued success.

As long as he was victorious, she would abstain herself from passing judgement. She doubted it would be well received anyway.

That did not stop her from demanding he keep her well-informed of all of his plans. Though she was willing to have no decisive power, she refused to let herself be relegated to the sidelines. Her son could lead as he saw fit, but she would not follow him blindly.

That was, in part, why she was making her way towards his quarters: Brendan was currently with his lieutenants discussing his newest battle plans, and she fully expected to have the full details once he was done. 

When she stepped through the door, she expected the room to be empty, save perhaps one or two servants tidying up the place. Instead, she found Kylo there, lounging on one of the lavish couches that were left from the previous owner.

The entire room was an odd mixture of brutal practicality and obscene luxury, Brendan’s sober and functional tastes meshing with those of the Hutt that had once owned the place. In that regard, Kylo fit perfectly here, dressed in comfortable loose black pants and a grey sleeveless shirt while thoroughly enjoying the fruit bowl placed on the low table near him.

When he saw Magnora enter, he lowered his head in greeting. As he did so, a ripe-looking pear lifted itself from the display. It rose into the air before slowly levitating towards her, hovering in front of her face until Magnora took it into her hand.

Kylo looked up playfully even as Magnora raised an eyebrow.

“I assume there was a purpose to this little show,” she drawled, giving him an unimpressed glance even as she bit into the pear. It wasn’t quite as flavorful as the ones she had had in her youth, but then again nothing on the Outer Rim was. 

The boy was unrepentant, almost smug as he simpered his answer. “Madame, I only wish to attend to you.”

Magnora couldn’t help but snort. She recognized the well-rehearsed platitude all slaves were made to learn, though she doubted it had ever been spoken with such irony. Or by someone so openly self-satisfied.

Then again, perhaps he had a some right to be. In a little under a year, he had managed to carve out a place for himself that many could only dream of. A prized warrior. A close confidant.

The chief’s lover. Not just a pleasure slave, but a true partner. One that shared Hux’s quarters and possessed his own authority, though he seldom exercised it. Most of the time he seemed perfectly content either exercising Brendan’s orders with vicious loyalty or lazing around all day in utter self-indulgence.

Magnora studied her son’s chosen paramour. Had Kylo been a regular slave, his attitude would have been entirely unacceptable: too at ease, too nonchalant as he ate a fruit from the bowl on the table. 

But she supposed there was a lot her son was willing to forgive him for. His uncharacteristic lenience had as much to do with Kylo’s Force abilities as it had to do with her son’s true weakness for his good looks and impressive physique. 

There was a reason most of the shirts given to Kylo were sleeveless, after all.

Brendan still liked to think of himself as more mind than body, above commonplace desires and distracting lust, but she knew better. All one had to do was look at his chosen consort to see just how specific his type was. Her son liked tall men, strong men with well-developed muscles that were more than able to manhandle him.

Such were her son’s tastes. She blamed it on the lack of a strong male figure during his childhood.

“I would have thought you’d be with my son,” she said conversationally, taking another bite of the pear. “Almost all of his most trusted soldiers are there.”

Kylo shrugged. “It is beyond my expertise, and more importantly, my interest. Hux will decide on his own in the end anyway.” He grinned. “His strategies are always best.” 

Magnora allowed herself a small smile in return. Kylo’s confidence in her son bordered on hero-worship, but she certainly wasn’t going to discourage it. “Perhaps,” she conceded, “but he has never undertaken a plan so ambitious before. This new campaign will extend his territory by several systems, many of which are under the influence of rival clans. His skills are many, but he will need all the assistance he can get.”

“And I will assist him,” Kylo retorted easily. “He will point, and I will destroy. It is our arrangement, and it is as he likes it.”

“As you _both_ like it.”

The boy’s smile turned lascivious as he rested his chin on the palm of his hand. “I do enjoy when he tells me what to do.”

Magnora rolled her eyes. “How pointlessly crass.”

Kylo chuckled. “Aren’t you happy, Madame?” he pushed. “It is what you bought me for.”

“Are you trying to shock me?” she huffed. “I assure you, I am thrilled that the two of you get along so very well. My only issue is that you two are needlessly loud.”

“No one else has complained.”

“The people here are rougher, cruder folk. Little sense of shame, or modesty, which I suppose comes from a lifestyle that allows for very little privacy. Even Brendan, he – well, you would know better than most.” Magnora shrugged. “I come from a different time. My values are steeped in a long gone Empire.”

“Perhaps not gone for good,” Kylo objected. He straightened himself, his expression turning much more alert as he did. There was a gleam in his eyes and a passionate fervor in his voice. “With what your son has in mind, with what I will help him accomplish….”

Magnora smiled indulgently as he trailed off. Kylo’s enthusiasm was almost endearing in its candid strength. His bloodlust and brutality on the battlefield were renowned, and that intensity translated itself into his every emotion. “I am certain the two of you will accomplish great things.”

“Oh, yes,” he sighed in satisfaction, making her chuckle once more.

It has been some time since she has had anything resembling a pleasant conversation. Not that she is friendless by any means, but she has grown accustomed to being constantly on her guard, and it wasn’t a habit she had any desire to shed. 

However, Kylo has more than proven his devotion to Brendan, and that alone guarantees her favorable opinion of him. That and her good mood persuaded her to grant him one of her rare compliments. “You have done well for yourself, Kylo,” she said, leaning back in her chair. “I find it impressive.”

Kylo preened, but still fell back on his habit of prodding. “More than you expected I would?”

“I didn’t expect anything from you save that you entertain my son.” Her expression turned long-suffering. “You’ve certainly gone above and beyond.” 

Kylo snickered. “You know, when you first came to the market, I thought you were buying me for yourself.”

Once again, Magnora laughed. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Kylo leaned back into his seat, shoulders still shaking from silent laughter. “I thought you were a lonely old lady, trying to keep herself young by buying me.”

“Oh, hardly!” she scoffed. “Just transporting you from the market to my son’s quarters made me age a decade!”

“Now that’s a plain lie, I was purposefully charming!” he protested in only semi-feigned outraged. “I was collaborating! I was lowering your guard!” He deflated slightly, his next words coming out as a grumble. “At least, I thought I was until you chained me.”

Magnora rolled her eyes. “You cannot possibly blame me for that!”

“I certainly did at the time! Can _you_ blame me for that?”

“Oh, I suppose not,” she conceded, her left hand coming up to toy with a loose strand of hair. “But I am not sorry. You could have seriously harmed Brendan had I not taken that precaution.”

Kylo stiffened then, his shoulder’s taking on a defensive hunch. His lips pulled into a pout, and his voice took on a strange blend of righteous indignation and hurt. “I won’t now.” 

Magnora smiled reassuringly. “Yes, I know.” It had been a risk to take the aggressive Force user to her son, and she would be lying if she said she hadn’t second guessed herself at times. 

But then Brendan had displayed a kind of enthusiasm she hadn’t seen in him in years, and Kylo had turned all his aggression towards her son’s enemies, and their relationship grew from there.

There was only one other in the Galaxy who cared for Brendan as much as she did. That thought is what pushed her to say a request she would never voice to anyone else.

“You will look after him, won’t you?” she asked. Though she tried to keep her voice light, she still couldn’t hide the seriousness behind her words entirely. Especially not from a Force user.

Kylo raised an eyebrow at her. “He seems to be doing fine.”

Magnora pursed her lips. Though she may be fond of Kylo, she had no desire to open herself up to him any more than she already has. “He is my son. I worry at times.”

Unexpectedly, Kylo’s demeanor changed at that. His expression turned somber, and his next words came out as a mumble. “Yeah. I heard that’s what mother’s do.”

Magnora frowned. It was obvious she had struck a chord somehow, but she had no knowledge of how exactly. She knew nothing of Kylo’s past beyond the little he was willing to mention. Whatever issues he may have with his own mother, she couldn’t possibly say.

Brendan knew, she suspected. A few years back there had been an argument between the two, a big one. It had lasted several days, with Brendan perpetually brooding or fuming, and Kylo nowhere to be seen during all that time. Though the two had somehow managed to keep the subject of the dispute a secret, Magnora had still heard some accounts from less than discreet servants. (Said servants didn’t remain in employ for very long, as she systematically had whoever opened their mouths removed.)

A few days after their reconciliation, Ben had officially changed his name to Kylo. No one had commented, but they had wondered. And then they moved on.

To this day, she didn’t know the entire story, and Brendan never said a word. One of the few secrets he kept from her. 

“Well, most mothers don’t have the comfort of a Force user by their son’s side,” Magnora said finally, giving Kylo an opportunity to pull himself out of his brooding.

Thankfully, the boy took it. His smile as he answered was perhaps a little forced, but it was there. “Most mothers wouldn’t purchase a Force user at all.”

“The slaver was so very eager to get rid of you once I expressed interest, it seemed a shame not to. I got you at a very good price,” she informed him. To this day, she still felt smug about it. Good investments were always so gratifying.

“Whatever the price was, Mother, I regret to inform you that you were scammed.”

Magnora turned around to see Brendan standing in the doorway, arms crossed and a smirk on his face. “No matter how cheap this one might have been, he cost a fortune in maintenance.”

Kylo made a sound of mock-outrage. “I haven’t cost you a credit!”

“But so time-consuming,” Brendan retorted. No, he _cooed,_ self-satisfied and entirely besotted as he made his way towards Kylo, propping himself right next to him. His right hand came to rest on his thigh as he leaned forward, and whispered. “And they do say that time is money.”

Kylo smiled, and leaned forward in turn. “Then I must be priceless.”

“I can’t listen to this,” Magnora grumbled, rolling her eyes at the two of them. “Although I admittedly omitted proper flirting in your education, I did not raise you to be so asinine.”

Brendan finally looked up, his features twisted into barely concealed annoyance. 

Magnora mirrored his expression, but inwardly was laughing. Her son was not usually amorous, at least not to the expense of his own composure. That he was so eager to have Kylo could only mean that his military planning had gone _very_ well indeed. 

“Did you want anything, Mother?” Brendan asked, eyes on her while his hand was still making its way along Kylo’s thigh.

“I was hoping you would tell me what course of action you had decided upon,” Magnora answered, though she had already resigned herself to the fact that she wouldn’t be getting any answers any time soon. “That is, if you aren’t too busy making up for all those years of abstinence.”

“Ask Phasma,” Brendan grumbled, turning his attention back towards his lover.

“The new Captain? She’s barely been here two months. I don’t trust her.”

“Tough.” 

Kylo snorted at that. Brendan turned towards her with a telling smile. “Anything else?”

“Many things, none of which included watching this horrid display.” Magnora got up. From that position, she could literally look down on the two of them. “I will come back another time. Or better yet, you come find me.” 

“Yes, yes.”

She rolled her eyes. “And to think you once told me you had no interest.”

“As you can see, I was very, very wrong,” Brendan answered, voice turning clip as his patience dwindled. He looked at her pointedly. “Now if you would…?”

“For your information, I only tolerate this because I know better than to reason with a couple on their honeymoon.”

“We’re not married!”

“You are planning galactic conquest together,” she said airily, making her way towards the door. “The two basically equate.”

She didn’t wait for their response. She strongly suspected that if she turned around she would find their mouths otherwise occupied. 

Though her imperial sensibilities shuddered, Magnora smiled. 

Brendan had his father’s cunning, and her determination, but also the unfortunate tendency to neglect himself in favor of his ambition. Her son spent his days and his nights scheming, mulling over weapons and resources, dedicating his entire being into building an army and then his territory, scorning rest and entertainment as weaknesses and the downfall of others. A mind frame that Magnora had sadly encouraged in his early years, when desperation to rise had taken precedence over anything else.

It had to be done, of course. She needed to get them out of their slump as quickly as possible. What she hadn’t planned on was that once Brendan had adopted such a behavior, he would never unlearn it.

And though she refused to feel any guilt for it, she worried.

Until that fortuitous purchase in a slaver’s market. 

Though Brendan would throttle her if she were to say it, he was brighter with Kylo around. Not in front of his men, of course. In public, he was still as cold and ruthless as ever. But now, when he returned to the privacy of his quarters, Kylo was there to make sure he put aside his strategies and calculations.

Kylo freed Brendan from his self-imposed shackles. He made him stronger.

Made him happier.

And as mawkish as it may sound, a few rude dismissals were a small price to pay for that.

So long as it didn’t become a habit.


End file.
